The present invention relates to electronic computers, and more particularly concerns multiprocessor architectures in which a large number of processors can be dynamically isolated into variable groups or domains for operational independence and for the ability to continue running despite hardware errors.
Many centralized mainframe computers driving large numbers of simple terminals have been replaced by networks of personal computers. Most of these networks incorporate one or more server computers which store data and programs for the individual users. In fact, the servers are evolving into high-performance superservers which have taken over many of the attributes of mainframes. However, a superserver functions differently in a networked system, and thus the architecture of a superserver needs to be different from those of mainframes or of personal computers.
One area in which superservers differ from other architectures is their need to be able to run more than one operating system or more than one version of an operating system--simultaneously for different jobs or for different users.
Superservers must also have a very high availability and reliability. They must have high tolerance for both hardware and software errors, and it is desirable that the computer be serviceable while it is running. Unlike the single (or closely-coupled multiple) processor architectures of personal computers, and also unlike the massively parallel designs of supercomputers, superservers need the flexibility to run widely varying numbers and types of tasks with unpredictable resource demands.
In many ways, superservers are called upon to perform both as very large computers and as small computers. This places a number of conflicting demands upon their architectures.